RE: Gankutsuou Monte Cristo's Count
by Ranmaru Hi
Summary: FF goes by the shows story BUT with a WHOLE LOT OF YAOI in it! The story is wrote my way! I DO NOT OWN THE COUNT OF MONTE CRISTO AT ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: At Journey's End, We Meet

They sat and waved at the people of Luna which was quiet fun once you think about it, watching people dance around, Albert even caught a flower from a beautiful girl. After wards they walked up a long set of stairs to the opera house their next destination. On the way they met a woman that Albert thought knew Franz.

"Ah, Franz over here!" she called catching both of their attention, "Hello, Milady," she blew a kiss as they walked up to meet her. Franz respectfully bowed, "When did you arrive on Luna?" Franz smiled and answered her honestly, "I made a loop around the planets and arrived yesterday."

"You made it just in time to see the end of the carnival, oh and by the way who is this," she placed her fan over her mouth to hide her smile. "My travelling companion and best friend, Viscount Albert de Morcerf at your service," Franz introduced his friend as he walked up and got on one knee to kiss her hand, "I am honored to meet you, Madame."

"My, so you're the son of General Morcerf, well, first time on Luna, I suggest you enjoy yourself," she closed her fan and tilted her head to the side seductively, "In this city all of your desires can be fulfilled no matter what they are."

The three of us sat together as we watched the opera from one of the reserved balconies, Franz and our guest seemed to be enjoying their selves as they kept whispering back and forth with each other. Albert watched and smiled at the two but was caught off guard as a man from a nearby balcony was taking of his jacket and then threw a bundle of blue roses at the singer. Everyone watched as she caught it gracefully, Albert turned to look back at him while clapping filled the room. Albert must have caught his attention because he turned, looked over at him, and bowed making him blush.

* * *

"Apparently, he presents himself as a Count, but I'm not so sure," she sat her cup of tea down as she continued, "regardless of what he is, Luna's society circle is a buzz with rumors, there are some that says he's an upstart who made his fortune on the frontier or he's an alien from outer space. Some even says he's a monster in human form or a vampire." Albert looked up from his tea, "That might be going a little far," Franz replied.

"Pardon, but who is this person…I mean…what is his name?"

The woman turned her head slowly toward Albert, "He's called the Count of Monte Cristo."

* * *

Albert leaned over the rail of the upstairs part of the opera house, he sighed and looked up to see the man that was now known to him as The Count of Monte Cristo. Curiosity got the best of him as he ran after the man who was now out of his sight, he ran and stopped by an elevator which he was one hundred percent sure The Count was in. As he walked towards the stairs something gold caught his attention, he walked over to pick it up and it was soon recognized as a pocket watch. He clicked it open and read the words imbedded into it _Death is certain, It's our uncertain_, he closed it and ran up the circled stairs to catch this mysterious man. Thankfully he made it before him and ran into a large circular dark room that made his footsteps echo. A cracked double door caught his attention, he pushed the doors open and was gifted with air pushing against him. He marveled at what he soon recognized as a space ship, it seemed to shine with all its glory and the background of the city supported it.

He slowly turned as the Count walked slowly toward his way, fear struck him and made him jump as the man's footsteps could be heard from a far distance. Albert pulled the pocket watch out of his pocket, but forgot to give it to him as the man sped by him while tilting his hat as a greeting. Albert marveled at the man just as he did at the ship, and he watched with wide eyes as the ship flew out of his view.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not dreaming or something," Franz asked, "you know daydreaming?" "Get serious, this proves it was real," Albert looked down at the watch. "Uh uh, and?" Albert lifted his head in excitement, "I'm going to use to try and meet him, so what do you think!?" Franz gave Albert a confused look, "Are you insane, that's a hassle, look, forget about it you have no idea who this guy is." "Hmm, you sure you're right, I know I-""I beg your pardon, but are you Viscount Morcerf from room 405?" Albert looked up to see a man wearing what seemed to be a black open shirt/jacket and hat.

"Um...Uh…Y-Yes I am," Albert looked up at the man and stuttered out of nervousness, "I have a message for you from my master, The Count of Monte Cristo, please accept is." The man slid a black letter with an _M_ on it over the table, Franz looked at Albert who looked at him and back at the letter.

* * *

"Well what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

Franz scooted up in his chair, "Why does he want to meet two complete strangers like us?"

"His note said that he wants to establish good relations with fellow aristocrats staying in the same hotel, it's a coincidence," Albert grabbed at the snacks on the table. "I'm not so sure."

"There you go again, you're such a worry wart," Albert ate the food and closed his eyes, "At least tag along while I have dinner with him." Franz face looked indifferent at his next comment, "I have some doubts whether he's a real aristocrat or not, this is Luna remember he's almost certain a conman-" Franz stopped as he heard the doors to the room open, both of them looked up to see The Count walk in. Albert stood and walked an up a little to meet the man halfway, "How do you do messieurs, I am The Count of Monte Cristo and I'm delighted that you're here, you grace me with your presence." The man's face lightened up into a smile as he introduced himself, Albert stared at him and let a blush cross his face.

Franz and Albert laughed as they ate their food, "Come now, this won't do, when a man comes all the way to Luna, they must try these dishes," The Count's deep voice rang amongst the laughter. "We thank you for your kindness sir but we seem to be the only ones eating, you haven't touched a thing all through dinner are you not feeling well?" Franz was the one to ask the question on both of the teen's minds. "Please, you needn't concern yourselves about me," he grabbed a small crystalline box and opened it, inside there were pills mixed with blue and red. After taking some, "Just as journeys are travelled alone are dull and unsatisfying, meals eaten alone have no flavor," The count took a sip of his wine to swallow the pills, "for me speaking with enchanting guest as I'm doing right now is really the greatest feast I could wish for so please help your selves." Albert smiled and looked over at the Count, "By the way I was wondering what you thought about the opera we attended?" his question was pointed at Albert as he squinted his eyes, "Well sir, I really don't go to see operas very often but,…for some reason I found myself drawn into the story!"

"Oh I see, so messier Albert are you saying to us that you have someone in the world that whom you find just as in the opera?" he gave a warm smile as he watched Albert's facial expression change from happy to disgust. "No sir of course not!""Come on Albert, you know that's not true," Franz looked at Albert with little fascination.

"Are you talking about Eugenie, we were chosen for each other by our parents, I've never experienced the kind of intense love like the main character of that opera. I want something more in my life something I can lose myself in," The Count moved his hands under his chin, "something that grabs my heart and never let go. You see I came on this journey to find that something." Franz laughed at Albert and started to question him, "Really, why are you trying to make it sound so noble, I thought your goal was more focused below your waist,""HEY FRANZ CUT IT OUT!" Albert shouted blushing out of embarrassment.

The Count laughed as he watched the two, "This is marvelous, you said such a wonderful thing. Endless possibilities, hopes and dreams and passion unencumbered." This perked Albert's attention," Your Excellency, have you ever been in love like that?" The Count's face looked dry," Hmph…I have."

"So what sort of woman was she!?"

"Albert don't be rude!" Franz called out, Albert pouted like a little kid, "To be perfectly honest, I once had deep and passionate feelings for a certain enchanting woman," he walked across the room towards a large painting," I had dreams of a long and happy life about this certain woman however, painful, in the end those feelings of passions are mounted into absolutely nothing." He put one of his hands up to touch the picture, "In short all those dreams were only dreams, and in the place where those dreams lived stands the man I have become today." The boys both looked at each other and grunted

"Bertuccio!"

"Yes Excellency." "Bring coffee for our guest," and with that the man Albert now knew as Bertuccio walked away. "Gentlemen, you honor me with your presence tonight," The Count bowed to show respect, "Not at all sir, the pleasure is ours!"

"In that case, I want you to join me on my balcony for luncheon tomorrow it'll be wonderful, will you come?" He walked toward Albert putting his hand on his chest. "Oh really sir, we'll be honored to-OUCH!" Franz stepped on his foot under the table, "We're sorry your Excellency, we appreciate your kind offer but we couldn't possibly accept."

"Luna's public executions are the highlight of the carnival you know, the festivity reaches their peek as the blood of heinous criminals' washes away all the crowds sins. One has not experienced Luna's carnivals without having seen this is that not so?" Albert looked directly at The Count as he stuck his hand out and leaned down*. Albert blushed at the way The Count said his name it was deep and suffocating, "Messier Albert." He averted his eyes to the painting but soon looked back and gave a shy smile. "Yes, you're exactly right," he answered back, "Very well then, I shall await you in this room again tomorrow, good evening." He took off his glove and held out his hand for Albert to shake it, when Albert grabbed hold of his hand it seemed really cold and The Count didn't seem to let go. When he looked up they met eye to eye making Albert blush and The Count move away.

* * *

Franz and Albert walked down the halls hearing nothing but the clacking of their shoes against the floor, Franz broke it as he called Albert's name repeatedly. "Oh, yes," he stopped and flashed a counterfeit smile, "What's the matter with you, you don't look so good?"

"It was so cold, his hands were as cold as ice. It was like a corpse's hand."

***If you haven't seen this part on episode 1 11:50 where he stuck out his hand and ME blush, I don't think you've seen this show yet, lol(JK)**

**Any who this is only part of episode 1 and it's really long, so I'll type the rest in chapter 2 and start on episode 2 in chapter 3(sorry if it's confusing you) PLEASE REVIW THOUGH THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are today's condemned?" The Count questioned looking down at the execution stage, "One is a man who committed murder out of poverty. One is a man who committed murder over a love affair, and the third is a man who slaughtered an entire family to steal their possessions. All three are heinous criminals who are beyond forgiveness!" Bertuccio exasperated throwing one of his hands to the side, they all turned their heads down to the 'show' looking at the men trying to plead innocent.

"I did it to feed my family! I had to!" one shouted letting tears flood down his face, "My beloved wife and child, please forgive me! Please spare me" Albert turned to look at Franz with worried look, "My Lord Cardinal!" another one began as everyone started throwing trash, "I didn't murder anyone! My rival framed me, I'm innocent! Please undo these chains! You have to believe me!"

Franz was the first to break them from the scene, "I guess they're just saying anything that might earn them a reprieve." He concluded taking a sip of his drink; Albert was captivated by what the men were pleading and was unable to answer him. "You moron! Shut your trap! I'm sick of you and your damn whining!" The third one finally snapped and stood up "As for me, I killed ten people! Women and children, I killed 'em all! How's that?! Live it up, you bastards! C'mon! I wanna see some more happy faces out there!"

The Count started clapping catching Albert's attention, "Today's card is most entertaining, what do you say? Why don't we have a bit of sport with this?" The Count started dealing cards setting three out on the table, "A little side show to the execution as it were," he sat up straight and looked at Albert, "I have here in my possession a single letter. It is an official letter of pardon and it was given to me by the Cardinal." Franz looked at the letter that was pulled out of The Count's jacket in amazement, "How in the world did you get something like that?"

The Count smiled and chuckled, "Unfortunately, I have but this one letter of pardon, with which to play," he moved the card over his face so one eye was only showing. "Now to make the choice of which man should get this letter is an impartial one. I have written the initials of a condemned man on each card. You are only to choose one of the three." The two young aristocrats stared hard at the cards trying to decide if they should play, "Come now, it's nothing more than a little game."

Franz jumped out of his trance, "Just a minute your Excellency, if that's the case then shouldn't we hear what they have to say first?!" The Count looked over at Franz with a dry expression, "My good Monsieur Franz, this is nothing more but a game we are not judges, regardless of what we do they are all going to die. I suggest that we make use of that fact and enjoy ourselves, at this moment in our hands, we have the power to offer salvation to one of these poor souls." He stood up and walked over to Albert putting his hand on his shoulder bending down to be at the same level as Albert's ear, "Why are you hesitating to use that power to do good?" His breath caressed his ear making Albert blush, The Count smirked and kept going, "Yes, it's almost as if one has become invincible, and you my dear boy can make that decision now."

Albert closed his eyes and moaned, he threw his hands over his mouth in shock looking over at The Count who supposedly sat back up, but still kept his hand on Albert's shoulder. Franz stared at the two and jumped up, "What's the matter with you! Using people's lives as a game, you're insane sir! Come on Albert, we're leaving."

"A game yes it is a game, but of course to me our lives are nothing but pieces apart of someone else's game. Has it ever felt that way to you Monsieur Franz?" Franz bowed his head, "I'm afraid I wouldn't know. Come on lets go-,"

"I was truly hopeful that you and I would become good friends Monsieur Albert, I'm most disappointed," He looked down at Albert with a bereaved look he bent down and kissed his ear, his hair blocking out Franz and Bertuccio's view. Albert's face turned red and he turned to look at The Count, he was about to say something but drums started to roll as the executing was about to begin. "You told me that you set out on your journey in order to find something, to seek out and grab hold of entirely new you through the excursion of your own will." The count said but was interrupted at the end of his sentence by Franz

"Come on, Albert, we're going!" Albert sat looking at the men below as black sacks were brought over their heads, covering them from ever seeing the world again. "ALBERT!" Franz banged his hands on the table, and Albert finally answered, "I'll….I'll do it." Franz was now shouting at him, "Don't, you'll be sorry if you do!"

"It is just a game isn't it?" he asked before reaching out for one of the cards and soon became hesitant when The Count's hand was back on his shoulder and the other one gesturing to go ahead and choose one. Franz started shouting again which came upon deaf ears as Albert picked up the card in the middle with the initials 'R.B.' on it. There was a loud bell ringing and one of the men yelled that a man named Pepino was pardoned by the Cardinal, Albert watched as The Count leaned back down towards his ear. "See Monsieur Albert, you've performed a good deed today, a truly good and noble deed. Watch the show is about to begin." The Count started guiding him towards the edge of the balcony so he could get a good look at the execution, and once again the drums started rolling again, "No matter what happens next you mustn't look away, Monsieur Albert, not for an instant." With these words said the blade was sent flying down and the two men heads were cut off in an instant.

"Hey let's go to a café to clear our heads," Franz suggested on their way back to their hotel, "or how about the Red Light District, oh yea, sorry about that I forgot you don't do that sort of thing. Well we could go to the casino," he mused trying to lighten up the mood. "Please, don't talk to me about gambling!" Albert shouted, "Hey what's the matter with you, in the first place you were the one dying to see it. And then you let the Count talk you into picking that card-"

"I know that, you don't have to tell me I know what I did!" Albert shouted he was starting to get frustrated with Franz bringing up the situation. "'I brought this on my own head and that's the reason why I'm so upset right now! I'm just angry at myself!' is that right?" Franz imitated Albert making him blush out of anger, "Oh and don't forget when the Count was harassing you and you were allowing it-"

"You know what Franz I'm really getting tired of you always fussing over me, do you think you're my girlfriend or something, are you my mother, ARE YOU?!" Franz turned around and walked ahead, "I'm going back to the hotel to get ready for the ball, what about you?"

Albert stubbornly turned and walked in the other direction away from his 'friend' to a park filled with couples and lanterns. He sighed as he watched a few stray flowers float by inside the fountain, his attention was caught when he saw the girl that threw the flower at him earlier during the parade. "You alone?" she asked throwing another flower down on the bench he breathed an 'uh huh' and she took a seat next to him. "Tonight is the last night of this year's carnival you know, you shouldn't be alone on a night like this."

"Yea, but I want to be alone, see today was the worst day of my life," she held a candle up in front of his face and smiled. The clock rung when it struck twelve, and all the candle lights went out leaving the streets dark and Albert moving up the girls neck. She moaned and he felt something hard press against his stomach, he looked down to see her with a gun while smiling up at him.

**This Chapter has its and bits of yaoi in it but you can tell that they are getting closer!**


End file.
